


Feast for the Senses

by LogicLoup



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: 5x100 drabble relay, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, My Two Bobs aftermath, bodysnatcher!Megabyte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicLoup/pseuds/LogicLoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absorbing code is so much <i>more</i> than an act of simple pragmatism. Megabyte does so enjoy his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast for the Senses

#### Atmosphere

Megabyte scowls as he surveys the War Room. He knows they haven't been holing themselves away in here since before the fall of Megaframe, but the reek almost convinces him otherwise. Sweat and half-finished energy shakes underlie the staler notes of perpetually-recycled air, which are only partially eclipsed by the lingering scent of flowers from the tragically interrupted wedding.

A new smell insinuates itself into this mixture as Megabyte approaches his prisoners, faint but sharp — the aroma of fear. The boy, still kept in check by their Father's mechanical armature, tries not to shudder.

Now, the hunt begins in earnest.

* * *

#### Contradiction

Megabyte has to credit the boy's bravado, even as he chuckles at the obvious hollowness of it. Whatever else this annoyance may be, he is indeed a Matrix.

"Bite me, Megabreath!" He can hear the racing pulse of terror.

"Just watch! Any nano, Bob and Dot are gonna come through those doors and kick your ASCII!" A break. Hesitation. The boy knows that the twin buffoons will keep Ms Matrix from harm, just as he knows that the Guardian is still overseeing the brig, too far away to mount a daring last-nano rescue.

"They'll save me." His voice cracks.

"I think not, boy."

* * *

#### Get a Grip

The boy's struggles send shockwaves along Megabyte's tentacles. Imprecise blows and ineffectual kicks are no threat, of course — Megabyte's grip, like his will, is far too strong, too solid to allow escape — but the unpleasantness is one he will not suffer. He grasps tighter, revelling in the power of the gesture. Cloth and flesh offer only momentary resistance as the clamps dig in more firmly — a token effort before the prey is pierced through and thin streams of viscous fluid tickle their way down his sides. The boy twitches once more in a final, feeble attempt to escape the inevitable.

* * *

#### Electromagnetic Candy

Megabyte's tongue flickers across bared teeth. Ahh, this was what he was after. It's almost a shame there are so few data sprites left in Mainframe; binome code is so unfulfilling. Ones are thin and blank; zeros are heavy and cloying; numerals are just _odd_. But sprites... So complex, so rich and full. Each one unique, and each one eminently satisfying. Each one to be savoured for the rare treat that it is. There's not much left to this one, Megabyte notices. He forces himself to absorb the sprite's code more slowly, enjoying the acrid tang of the boy's oncoming despair.

* * *

#### Seen and Unseen

Megabyte watches intently as the desperate flurry of motion slows to feeble twitches and then to stillness. He pays close attention to the spectrum of greens the young one's skin passes through on the inexorable path to 50% grey. He neatly flicks the motionless carcass from his tentacles, watches for any sign of response. There is none. With little-boy feet, he kicks the body in its ribs. It flips over once from the force of the attack, then is still again.

Satisfied, Megabyte turns and leaves. He does not see Enzo's fist curl, slow and weak, into a defiant fist.


End file.
